<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairy Lights by Maozy321</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100965">Fairy Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321'>Maozy321</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fae Magic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fae Magic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Legend has it that when you go camping near the grounds of Fairy Lake, you should take care to sleep soundly. For if you don't and you see fairy lights, the fairies will come and replace a piece of your body with fairy metal.</p><p>The Fae folks wander out at dusk and return to their homes at dawn. The only two times that one must not be caught out unaware. Some seek the Fae but are avoided by them. Others avoid the Fae but are sought out by them.</p><p>Beware that the Fae folks are mysterious magical beings who roamed the earth since its formation. They wield ancient magic that mages, witches, wizards, and the likes wish to command. Always be courteous but never reveal your true name for they won't extend the same to you. For true names are how they will become enslaved by you and vice versa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I disliked camping and much preferred being indoors. I glared at my siblings and cousins having fun on the campgrounds. I kept to myself and my small stack of books, reading about the different fairy tales and myths.</p><p>"Rian, get your head out of your books and go play," mother urged when she found me.</p><p>"Knowledge is power, mom," I sighed as I continued to read. "Besides, I'm not fit for whatever they're playing."</p><p>Mother rolled her eyes. "Fine but remember not to wander off alone. They say there are Fae folks around here."</p><p>"I won't," I huffed, concentrating on my book.</p><p>/ - / - /</p><p>The scary stories by the campfire didn't scare me. It was the glowing eyes that were watching us from the edge of the woods. Something was watching us and I wasn't sure if it were the Fae folk.</p><p>When it was bedtime, I buried myself inside the sleeping bag, believing it was enough protection from everything. However, it didn't stop the weird lights from entering my dreams. I thought nothing of it until a scream woke everyone in the morning.</p><p>My twin sister's left hand from fingertip to wrist had been replaced with Fae metal. I felt a chill along my spine right before I looked at my right hand. Surely enough, it too had been replaced by Fae metal.</p><p>It was the last family camping trip and I could tell that everyone blamed me. The Fae were attracted to the quiet ones or so the lore went.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat at my reading nook, looking out the window and waiting for a Fae to show up. I pulled my blanket closer and wondered why I was chosen. I flinched when another face appeared and looked closer.</p><p>Whoever was outside stood still, observing me. They had an alluring face, pointed ears, and a sharp jawline.</p><p>I intentionally put my right hand against the window and they put their left up. However, the moment was ruined when someone entered the library. The Fae disappeared into the dark and I couldn't follow.</p><p>"Rian," Chiara called out from the doorway. "Come to bed?"</p><p>"Be right there," I replied, gathering my blanket up. "I saw a Fae."</p><p>Chiara smiled. "Just remember, don't invite them in."</p><p>I grinned. "I won't unless I have their true name."</p><p>I put the blanket under my seat and walked across the library to Chiara's side. She, too, had been affected by the Fae except for her it was her left leg. I turned off the lights for the library and took her hand.</p><p>"Time to rest your pretty eyes, Rian," Chiara grinned. "Maybe you will catch a Fae soon."</p><p>I yawned. "I hope so. I want a pretty Fae spouse."</p><p>Chiara giggled. "Same."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I nuzzled against Chiara and waited for her to take. It was Sunday which meant Farmer's Market day. I was ready to go but Chiara was still asleep.</p><p>"Ugh, stop staring," Chiara grumbled, turning away from my gaze. "You know those churros beignets are bad for your health."</p><p>I pouted. "But they're so delicious. I want my yum yums."</p><p>Chiara chuckled as she pulled away from the blanket. "Fine. Let me get ready, pretty girl."</p><p>"Yay!" I cheered before running out of Chiara's room to wait by the front door.</p><p>/ - / - /</p><p>Chiara held my bag of churro beignet as she stood beside me while I paid for the fresh organic vegetables for tonight's dinner. I was in the mood for hot pot since it had been getting cold lately with autumn and winter coming around the corner.</p><p>"Good day, ladies," greeted Tuan, a neighbor. "Getting your weekly groceries?"</p><p>Chiara beamed. "Yes, and her weekly churro beignets. I keep telling her she doesn't need it."</p><p>"But I have to support the local economy," I pointed out, putting away my wallet and gathering the goods. "Do we need anything else?"</p><p>"Some fruit, eggs, and then off to the butchers," Chiara informed, checking the list. "How about a quick break so you can finish your beignets?"</p><p>"Okay," I agreed, shouldering the bag of vegetables and taking Chiara's hand.</p><p>Tuan joined us on our break and talked about flowers. He was the local landscaper and knew a lot about plants. By the time I finished eating, his wife came and collected him.</p><p>Upon their departure, Chiara led me to the fruit stalls. We took our time to pick out fruit for the week. It was all fine until the local Fae haters came to shop.</p><p>"Chiara, it's time to go," I whispered when I spotted Arabella, the leader of the hate group.</p><p>Chiara noticed and nodded. "Carefully, little one."</p><p>We paid and waited to sneak away from the farmers' market. However, Arabella was observant and spotted us as we tried to get to the exit.</p><p>"Stop right there!" Arabella shouted, glaring at the two. "I thought I told you two that you couldn't be here at a certain time."</p><p>I glanced at Chiara's watch and whispered. "We still have 10 minutes before it's her turn."</p><p>"Ready to make a run for it?" Chiara questioned.</p><p>"Yep," I replied, booking it down the street.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Rian!" Chiara shouted from the front door. "You got another love letter!"</p><p>I rolled out of bed and headed downstairs from my nap. I grabbed my mail from Chiara and she ruffled my hair.</p><p>"Still sleepy?" Chiara hummed as I flopped onto the couch with my mail in hand. "Need me to read it to you?"</p><p>I yawned. "I got it, Chi. I can read."</p><p>Chiara laughed as she repositioned me on the couch. She dropped down next to me when there was space before pulling me onto her lap.</p><p>"I love you," Chiara smiled, soothing my hair as I opened the letter. "Who is it from?"</p><p>"Anonymous," I replied, looking at the signature. "Not bad for a love letter but no. My heart is already taken."</p><p>Chiara chuckled, "The Fae did a number on us. We aren't all human anymore and they made sure of that."</p><p>/ - / - /</p><p>I left a bowl of hot pot outside the library nook window just as dusk began. I pulled the blanket closer around me as I settled in for a good reading session.</p><p>I was too absorbed in my reading to notice until there was a loud slurp. I looked up to find a beautiful Fae drinking from the bowl of hot pot.</p><p>I fell off my seat from shock and expected them to be gone when I sat back up. The Fae was still there and finished off the last of the hot pot.</p><p>"Hi," I whispered. "Will you be my friend?"</p><p>"Only if you become my friend," the Fae replied.</p><p>I smiled, "What may I call you? You may call me, Fish."</p><p>The Fae grinned, "Aria. Call me Aria. This was delicious. May I come in?"</p><p>"I know the rules, Aria," I beamed. "You may not come in. At least not until we have a strong level of trust."</p><p>"How may I gain your trust?" Aria laughed.</p><p>"Tell me why the Fae like to replace human body parts with Far metal," I stated, watching Aria carefully.</p><p>Aria's wings flapped lightly. I could only see it because of the house lights. They were beautiful as the Fae in front of me. Upon closer inspection from the open window, I could see the intricate designs of gears in her wings.</p><p>"Because the human with Fae metal is our heart," Aria replied. "May I see your hand?"</p><p>I put my hand in front of Aria and she smirked. Her eyes twinkled knowingly.</p><p>"Is my hand special?" I asked.</p><p>"Very special," Aria smiled. "Three laid claims to you. I am one of them."</p><p>The conversation ended there. She carefully set the bowl down and flew off towards the woods. I sighed and brought the bowl in, closing the window. At least, I had some news to share with Chiara.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://www.amazon.com/dp/B0052O7OSU/ref=cm_sw_r_cp_apa_fabc_T53Y9RHERF4FV2DC6XGM</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>